Zevrad Stargazer
#Personality|Personality}} #Inheritance Weapon|Arsenal}} #Demonic Powers|Powers}} #Appearance|Appearance}} #History|History}} #Relationships|Relationships}} #Gallery|Artwork}} #Trivia|Misc}} }} (Formerly) (Formerly) ----|Row 6 title = Age|Row 6 info = Unknown|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Good|Row 9 title = Family|Row 9 info = ---- Edis Kaelah - Adopted Daughter ( ) Senrisa Moonspeaker - Wife ( ) ----|Row 10 title = Demon Name|Row 10 info = Mal'akor|imagewidth = 300|image3 =Zevrad ProfilePic BasicForm.jpg |tab3 =BfA |caption3 =Created by Joseph Weston Listen to: Demon's Souls Remix - Abandoned by God I am vengeance incarnate. Thorns are my body and Fel is my blood. I have endured over a thousand blades. Familiar of Death yet cling to Life. And so I gaze, Chaos Nephilim Star. |image5 = |tab5 = |caption5 = |image4 = Mal'akor - The Fool.jpg|tab4 = The Fool|caption4 = Created by Melody Nejad / Dovahcaine. Inspired by Lemonhope.}} Zevrad Stargazer is a fusion of both a Demon and a Kaldorei / Night Elf male who joined the ranks of the Illidari / Demon Hunters and became one of their Slayers. A title bestowed to an Illidari with high prestige whose goals were to see the safety of Azeroth and the destruction of the Burning Legion. However, was this really so? The Demon Gan'arg, 'Mal'akor, '''had taken control over the Night Elf's body along with his role and memories. No one knows what had become of the Night Elf's soul other than Mal'akor. However, a hint of his essence still lingers somewhere inside. But that is a story for another time. For many years, Zevrad had followed the teachings and tasks of the Illidari in order to survive and avoid suspicion. His performance within their ranks was mediocre when it came to both agility and strength. However, he excelled in the fields of illusions and soul manipulation making him one of the most cunning hunters among the Illidari. Personality He was at first amoral, arrogant, and unnecessarily cruel toward others who dared stand against him. He was quite stubborn and would do things that others were afraid of doing. If something pushed him in one direction then he would face it head-on. Nowadays, however, he oddly attempts to give respect and kindness to mostly everyone. Especially for those who pursue freedom, have strong beliefs, and desire for a better tomorrow. This shift in personality started to form when he met his companions, Michita and Eve, along with adopting a young Draenei child named Edis. Inheritance Weapon No weapons could truly be compatible with Zevrad's body structure due to his hybrid nature. So he used his knowledge and skills as a tinkerer to craft a weapon that would grow and evolve with him. A weapon that was designed for him and only him - an inheritance weapon. The name of the weapon would be known as the Demonion Edge and the ability it contained would be later called the Demolution. Demonic Powers Zevrad uses the magic of the Fel to empower his body and perform destructive attacks with either his fists, weapons, or spells. However, constant use of these abilities will gradually corrupt and decay his body to a withered state. So he resolved these problems by using three components that would act as a conduit to channel his abilities. # Masque of Souls # Memento Mori # Demonion Edge Appearance Zevrad appears to be demonic looking by wearing a mask with a design based on an unknown Demon. It is unsaid how old the mask is but one can see that it has been through countless battles due to the cracks and discoloration of the mask. An elongated tail is present on his tailbone that was originally a physical trait unique to the Demon Mal'akor. He can use this tail in combat for mobility and combat purposes on the ground. The tail is very flexible and agile, can extend up to 40ft long, has scales that are as hard as steel, and can sharpen its tip that is comparable to any blade. In combat, spikes will form in various parts of his body (shoulders, arms, and back) due to the hardening of his skin. This allows him to endure almost any physical attack but his flesh is still vulnerable to magical abilities. History Background Mal'akor was a foolish Gan'arg who was tasked to craft weapons and armor for the Burning Legion. He excelled in this role and yet he wanted more to life because of his curiosity. So he ran away to seek a life of adventure. However, he was soon killed by an Illidari scouting party and his remains were used as resources for their crusade. Mal'akor - Inspired by Lemonhope Young Mal'akor, born a stunted Mo'arg, creator of beauty and ugliness too. Poor Mal'akor, to be killed in Outland, you died all alone and now live as his soul. Smart Mal'akor, freed by skilled silver tongue, to find a lost child with fortune and love. Sad Mal'akor, feeling guilty inside, compassion and friendship changed his whole life. Brave Mal'akor, risking freedom and health, came back for his people and for himself. Old Mal'akor, no more will you roam, once you were lost and now you are back home. The Beginning The unnamed Night Elf part of Zevrad sought after Illidan in order to join his crusade against the Burning Legion. It was at the Black Temple, Outland where they were trained as they faced many challenges and life-threatening situations. He did not falter in fear nor despair for his commitment drove him to continue forward in order to become a Demon Hunter. The final and most crucial step of the training required him to devour the physical heart of a demon. Allowing him to bind it's soul to his own in order to gain the abilities that the Demon posses. The ritual forced him to relive some of his most tragic and suppressed memories that could drive any sane person insane. This lasted until the same visions that Illidan saw traumatized him to point where he fell unconscious. The process, afterward, was seen as a success by the Illidari and Zevrad Stargazer was born. Little did they knew that the unthinkable occurred as the Demon Gan'arg, Mal'akor, had possessed the Night Elf's body due to his wits and cunning abilities. Mal'akor tricked the unnamed Night Elf into a trap allowing the little Demon to absorb him instead. The fusion between the two could not be unfused by any means that he knew. And with no guarantee of reincarnation to the twisting nether when killed, he forced himself into servitude to Illidan and his crusade against the Burning Legion. Several months passed and Mal'akor, under the guise of Zevrad, had gained the loyalty and trust of his fellow peers. It was during the siege of the Black Temple by the adventurers of the Alliance and Horde that Zevrad had finally found an opportunity to desert the Illidari and seek out his fellow brethren. Unfortunately, fate would have it where he would help lead a campaign against the Legion at Marduum. After completing his mission and returning to the Black Temple, Zevrad saw the body of Illidan on the ground surrounded by the Wardens and Maiev Shadowsong. He rejoiced in his mind and immediately ran across the roof as fast as he could when the battle between the Illidari and Wardens commenced. But the battle was immediately over as Maiev used some unknown ability to imprison them using the Fel coursing through their veins. Vault of the Wardens Arc ''"Illidari, I have spent my entire life as keepers of the wicked. Thousands of years, my only solace, knowing the world was kept safe from your kind. But I would do anything to save Azeroth. Even if it means releasing you. Will you help us, Demon Hunter?" '' ''- Maiev Shadowsong Ten years have passed and the need of the Illidari was dire if the Wardens willingly freed them from their prisons. Zevrad was one of the many Demon Hunters to have been freed and, instead of seeking revenge against the Wardens, he fought together with the Illidari to escape the Vault. After their escape came the time for them to reorganize themselves. It was at that moment that he slipped into the shadows and sought after his fellow brethren at the Broken Shore. Zevrad noticed the Fel magic piercing the sky at the Broken Shore and the epicenter of the magic is known as the Tomb of Sargeras. Inside the tomb was where he met Gul'dan and was given the mission to once again join the ranks of the Illidari to act as an agent that will report the actions of the denizens of Azeroth. The Broken Isles Arc Zevrad went off to explore the various lands at the Broken Isles where he acted as a double agent against the denizens of Azeroth by the order of Gul'dan. He had to suffer the humiliation of serving the llidari once more by obtaining artifacts and resource that they can use against his own kind. However, little did he knew, that the identity of the Night Elf was becoming the dominant personality due to the longer interaction with the mortals. It went to the point where Zevrad was having an identity crisis and the memories of both the Night Elf and Demon was becoming indistinguishable. He then went to find Gul'dan to report to him of his dilemma in order to, ironically, hope that he would solve his situation. When Gul'dan heard of his plea, he chuckled as he said "It would appear that your worth has reached its course, little Demon. Therefore, I have no use for you." Gul'dan then stretched out his hand as he began to chant his warlock magic in demonic language. Sweat dripped on the back of Zevrad and with great effort, he Fel Rushed out of the room along with Blur and Nether walking abilities as he made his way out of the city of Suramar. "Stupid," he said to himself as he should've expected to be betrayed. Zevrad made his way to a balcony overlooking the shores of Suramar but was heavily injured with his left arm missing, his legs pierced, and excessive bleeding from his side as he made his way on a balcony overlooking the sea. "Give up, little Demon." Gul'dan said with an arrogant smirk on his face "I am giving to you what you wanted. Release from your torment." Zevrad knew Gul'dan's words to be utter nonsense for if he were to die then the soul of Mal'akor and the Night Elf would still be intertwined with each other just like the Demon back at the Fel Hammer. Nighthold Arc Zevrad survived the encounter with Gul'dan by throwing himself towards the waters below and his body was recovered by wandering adventurers. The adventurers took him to Dalaran's hospital where he recovered for several months due to being in a comatose state. It was during this time that Mal'akor was having an internal struggle with the other Night Elf persona. The aftermath resulted in Mal'akor absorbing more of the Night Elf's core essence affecting by showing sincerity and positive emotions. Zevrad awoke from his coma and what greeted him was a young Ren'dorei named Eve Ariel Emberbane and a stoic Worgen named Michita Atiel Royal. The two were the ones who found Zevrad on the shores of Stormheim and the interaction between the three was when he discovered the meaning of friendship. Weeks passed and condition of Zevrad had recovered to a healthy state with the missing limb on his left arm having regrown thanks to the medical techniques of the Illidari and his body's regeneration ability. By the time that he was discharged from the hospital was the time when the attack on Nighthold was being prepared. The unified forces of the Horde and Alliance against the forces of Nighthold lead to the victory and defeat against Gul'dan. It was during the final fight with the warlock that Illidan's soul was reunited with his body and, in Gul'dan's weakest state, Illidan destroyed the warlock in both body and soul. Never to be reincarnated. Tomb of Sargeras Arc The death of Gul'dan had left the Tomb of Sargeras without a master but demons and other vile creatures still poured out of the Tomb of Sargeras. The final push to close the gate drew nigh and, with Illidan back in the fight, the Illidari had reorganized into a force that was stronger than before. Zevrad and the other adventurers of the Horde and the Alliance once again pushed back the forces of the Legion all the way to Kil'jaeden himself. The adventurers were teleported to his command ship once all the threat inside the tomb were wiped out and it was there that the Demon Lord made his final stand. The adventurers were able to defeat the Demon Lord with the aid of the artifact weapons and their allies: Illidan, Velen and Khadgar. However, in his final struggle, Kil'jaeden had set his command ship to self-destruct dooming everyone on board. It was at that moment that Illidan used the Sargerite Keystone to open a colossal gateway that connected the command ship to Azeroth. Khadgar then teleported him and his allies to safety but little did they know that Illidan's actions had also connected both Azeroth and Argus together. Now the home planet of the Burning Legion is within traveling distance and the efforts to close the portal had been for nothing. Argus Arc (WIP) War of Thorns A nursery rhyme written by Zevrad Stargazer. The rhythm and melody can be found here. Flames surround the World Tree. Teldrassil is Burning. Ashes, ashes. It all comes down. Flames surround the World Tree. The Banshee Queen, she burns me. Ashes, ashes. It hurts. So. Much. Flames surround the World Tree. Screams and Death Surround me. Ashes, ashes. We all. Fall. Down. -Written by Zevrad Stargazer. Relationships Edis Kaelah - The Daughter On the broken planet of Argus roamed a horrendous and grotesque creature known as the Ur’zul. Formed from the bodies and souls of the Draenei, the Broken, and members of the army of the light. Found within one of these creatures was the soul of a young Draenei child named Edis. For countless years she was trapped within the beast until an adventurer from Azeroth slew the Ur’zul freeing her from her torment. The soul of the Draenei child guided Zevrad to where her body was crystallized in stasis. He broke her free from her condition but her first reaction was fear as she cried “Mama? Mama! Why is it so dark? It’s scary here.... can anybody hear me? C-c-cold...” Zevrad saw something in her that he himself knew all too well. He saw that, at this moment, she was alone and abandoned like he was. He knelt beside her as a gesture of comfort to ease the young child's suffering. It was then that the fates of the two intertwined and what was supposed to be the salvation of the child became the destruction of Mal'akor. For the once demon Mal'akor had become a hybrid demon as the memories and souls of both him and the Night Elf had fully synchronized into a single personality. Mal'akor, who is now Zevrad Stargazer, had taken on the role of father after the events of Argus. He had renounced his position among the Illidari and is today focused on the nurture and happiness of Edis. Lady and the Hound "He rarely speaks'', but he does not have to. I can see all he wishes to convey through his eyes, his heart, and his obvious affection."'' - Lady Eve Emberbane, Lady of the Hound. The Worgen Michita Atiel Royal and his Ren'dorei companion, Eve Ariel Emberbane, saved Zevrad's life on multiple occasions during the events of the Legion. They first met at Dalaran's hospital where Zevrad woke up from his coma and found that they were the ones who brought him back to safety. Their first interaction was awkward but, as the day passed, signs of friendship started to blossom due to Eve's kindness and Zevrad's changed personality during his comatose state. Together, they had banded together with the forces of Azeroth to push back the forces of the Burning Legion at the Broken Isles, the Tomb of Sargeras, and finally Argus. Their constant cooperation had brought forth the understanding of companionship to Zevrad. Something that he had never once felt before. After the events of Argus, they had enjoyed all enjoyed the time of peace in the various locations of Azeroth. For a while. Senrisa Moonspeaker ] The sun in the light and moon in the night. Not many things are known about her and it is better to leave things unsaid than said. Zevrad has been having recurring dreams and visions of an apparition that is familiar yet foreign him. What appears to be a High Elf with black hair and blue eyes is actually the form of his Night Elf's deceased wife, Senrisa Moonspeaker. He would experience these dreams on various nights with each dream being either an old memory or a new one. Sometimes, however, these dreams would have a sudden shift from a dream to a nightmare. These events can be considered a blessing and curse for Zevrad since each experience tears at his emotions. Affecting him to become mentally unstable due to the cause for him to feel the passion of love or the pain of guilt. Gallery Zevrad, Edis, and Pepe.jpg|Warm Embrace Zevrad & Uuna - Stained Glass.png|Stained Glass. Zevrad - Legion.jpg|Legion. Zevrad_ProfilePic_BasicForm.jpg|Proudmoore Pride. Gan'arg-large.jpg|Mal'akor's Race. Mal'akor - The Fool.jpg|Mal'akor's Original Form. Back Then.jpeg| At Proudmoore Garden. Zevrad and Senrisa.jpg| Created by BellaBergolts. Zevrad Throne.jpg| Created by BellaBergolts. Zevrad - A Walk to Remember.png| Created by Jesse Karger. Chibi Zevrad.png| Chibi Zevrad. Trivia IC Information * An art enthusiast. * Loves taking pictures. * Sleeps with his mask on. * Voice reference - Ron Perlman. * His Greatest Dream - 00:18-00:40. * Always has a sculpting knife and a piece of wood. * Is a collector and reader of the steamy romance novels. OOC Information * Instagram Account - @zevrad_stargazer Tribute Videos The Journey in Legion - Zevrad Stargazer The Friends Made - Back Then Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:RP-PvP Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Half Breed Category:Dor'Serrar